


RoyalChaos||Dream

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, ha..., hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So dream...dream...dream your dream...</p>
<p>Let's all just dream, guys. And let Chilled dream, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||Dream

_It was a great day for an outing. He was with the one he loved and that’s all he cared about. From the bright green eyes to the brown, bouncing curls on his head; from his plump red lips to the beard that tickled his face every time he kissed it; from the fair, fragile skin to his year round red nose. Chilled was in love with Ze in every single way._

_They had gone out for a picnic in the middle of an open field, blanket beneath them as tall, brown grasses swayed in the breeze, dancing around them with soft whiskers brushing against their skin. They had been there for hours and could have stayed there forever if they wanted to, but there were things to do and places to be. They packed up their lunch, put everything back in the car and drove off._

_Everything was so perfect. Wind blowing their hair back, throwing their hands out the window to feel the warm air surround them as the sun shone down with pure, eternal light. Chilled couldn’t help but smile at Ze, staring at the happy Canadian with his arm in the air out the window and a grin on his face. The light gave a bright golden glow to the curly strands on his head; he was an angel._

_It was so, so perfect. Just the two of them. Together. Alone._

_Until the bright flash caught his eyes._

_And everything literally went downhill._

_It all happened so fast. The traffic light in front of them had just turned green. Ze hit the gas and was right in the middle of the intersection when a tuck came rushing in and collided with the side of the car._

_A stumble, a fall, the hissing of tires and the explosion of an engine. Then sirens, an ambulance, and an adrenaline rush to the hospital. Chilled’s breath caught in his throat as he waited, choking on air, wiping the tears from his puffy red eyes as he hugged his knees._

_Immediately he ran into the room when the doctor came out. He knew what he was going to hear. He didn’t want to._

_“Ze, please,” Chilled begged, holding onto the limp hand. “You can do this…hang in there…please, Ze, please!” He kissed the pale hand and looked into the once bright green eyes, watching as his once full of life friend managed to crack a smile as life faded from his eyes._

_“I love you,” came a small mutter and green turned gray. Chilled listened as the monotonous beeping turned into a long, wailing cry of isolation._

 

“Ze, no!” Chilled cried as he sat up in bed and realized he was lying in their room. He wiped his eyes and realized he had been dreaming. “Holy crap,” he muttered, falling back into the bed as he slowly recovered. “Ze, buddy, you really gave me a scare,” he said with a laugh to his friend. “It was so fucking scary…like…shit…it was so real…I could’ve sworn this actually happened. We were out on a picnic on our three year anniversary of having dated so long…we packed up the bags and headed out onto the road.” 

Chilled rubbed his eyes as he slowed his breathing and cleared his throat. “Then there was the stupid truck driver who obviously didn’t see the red light on his end. I mean, fuck, was he getting a blowjob from the backseat?” He chuckled and groaned a little. “Then everything came by so fast. We- well you really- were rushed to the hospital and I was outside for-fucking-ever! The doctors came out and I immediately rushed in. I mean, why wouldn’t I, you know? I love you, after all. You’re the angel. You’re my angel.” 

He smiled and pushed himself up on his elbows. “And after begging you not to die for so long, you gave in, but you still smiled. And you know, just like that, you….” He swallowed hard, tears returning to his eyes as he turned over and brushed his hand over the empty spot beside him. “You were gone…”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe it was a nightmare instead


End file.
